Problem: Solve the equation. $\dfrac12a =11$ $a=$
Solution: Let's divide to get $a$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac12a& =11 \\ \\\\ \dfrac{\dfrac12a}{{\dfrac12}} &= \dfrac{11}{{\dfrac{1}{2}}} ~~~~~~~\text{divide each side by } {\dfrac12} \text{ to get } a \text{ by itself }\\ \\\\ \dfrac{\cancel{\dfrac12}a}{\cancel{{\dfrac12}}} &= \dfrac{11}{{\dfrac12}} \\ \\\\ a&= \dfrac{11}{{\dfrac12}} \\ \\\\\\ a &= 11\cdot\dfrac{2}{1} \\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $a={22}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac12a& =11 \\\\ \dfrac12 \cdot{22} &\stackrel{?}{=} 11 \\\\ \dfrac {{22}}2 &\stackrel{?}{=} 11 \\\\ 11 &= 11 ~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$